disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gillette
Gillette is a major supporting antagonist in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. He is a lieutenant who was the first assistant to Commander Norrington in Port Royal. Later, he became Barbossa's first assistant on HMS Providence, during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Background Personality Gillette is an upholder of the law and followed orders given to him. Like all British soldiers, he is a fierce opponent of piracy and did his best to fight him. He also showed great loyalty to his commanders and implicitly obeyed their orders. And yet, at the same time, Gillette has established himself as a haughty and very cowardly officer, who prefers to avoid fighting. When Jack Sparrow and Will Turner climbed aboard the HMS Dauntless, he, at first, began to mock at them, and then, when they pointed a weapon at him, without a fight, built it to them. Gillette, at first, did not believe in the supernatural. Even when asked by Elizabeth to warn James Norrington about the immortality of the pirates, he only sarcastically laughed at her, which once again showed him as an arrogant and unpleasant person. Physical appearance Gillette has brown hair, brown eyes and dark eyebrows. An exception typical for the lieutenant himself is an arrogant look, and a white wig on his head, which is characteristic of the British military. Like other British officers, his clothes also consist of a blue coat with gold stripes on it, a white waistcoat with the same stripes and metal buttons under the coat and a white shirt underneath. In addition, his waistcoat is girt, the same color, belt, which is stuck flintlock pistol and sword. Just on his head, he adorns a triangle hat with the same strip, as on a coat. Abilities As officer of the Royal Navy, Gillette is skilled with a pistol and a sword. But, because of his preference for avoiding fights, the degree of possession is unknown. However, he is experienced enough to survive in battle with the immortal team of pirates. Also, Gillette is likely a experienced sailor, considering that he was firstly the main assistant of the Commander Norrington aboard the HMS Dauntless, and, later, the main assistant of Hector Barbossa aboard HMS Providence. Appearances ''The Curse of the Black Pearl Gillette appears among the Royal Navy of Port Royal under the command of Captain James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. When Norrington is promoted to the rank of Commander, Gillette, like many other officers, attends his initiation ceremony and became his first assistant. However, when Elizabeth Swann suddenly falls off of the wall of Fort Charles, Gillette prevents Norrington from jumping to save her, stating that the rocks could lead to his death. After Jack Sparrow rescues Elizabeth, Commander Norrington orders Gilette to shack Jack, and, after his escape, helps to catch him. The following morning, Gillette and his men are stationed aboard HMS Dauntless. When Sparrow and Turner get on the ship and begin to talk about his capture, Gillette laughs haughtily over an attempt to take over the HMS Dautless command, since on such a large ship there was not a crew of just two people. However, when Sparrow points to Flintlock on his head, he chickens out and gives them a ship. Later, Gillette participates in the search for Elizabeth, along with Commander Norrington and Governor Swann. After Elizabeth Swann along with Jack Sparrow is rescued, HMS Dauntless heads for Isla de Muert to save Will Turner. When they arrived, Norrington ordered Elizabeth to be locked in the captain's cabin for her safety. When she tried to tell Gillette to warn Norrington about the pirates of the undead, he did not betray her words, and even haughtily ridiculed her. Later, the cursed pirates of Hector Barbossa appear on the deck to kill them. However, Gillette carelessly does not pay attention to the fact that the team of the damned killed the Royal Marines on the main deck. Before the battle he is warned by a sailor about a boat with two strange figures. Pintel, one of the pirates in a boat tries to shoot Gillette, but misses and when the other damned pirates on board rushed at them, Gillette quickly pulls out his pistol and fires at one of the pirates before pulling out the sword to join the battle. Although in combat he hides more than he fought. At some point during the fight, Gillette tries to swing a pulley from the damned Bo'sun, but the pirate manages to evade him. As the pirates almost kill the entire crew, the damned pirates suddenly turn back into a human, as the curse was lifted, and surrendered to the Dauntless crew. Gillette survives the battle, and is seen at Jack Sparrow's execution at Port Royal. After Sparrow's escape, he looks to the Commodore for orders to begin pursuit, but Norrington holds off the chase for a day. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides aboard the HMS ''Providence.]] Gillette returns in this film as Hector Barbossa's first assistant. Several years after the battle of the Isla de Muerta, he was transferred to London, where he would work closer with King George II. The king, in turn, places him under the command of Hector Barbossa, former pirate captain of the Black Pearl who had become a privateer, on board HMS Providence. At some point, Gillette was appointed as Barbossa's first assistant. After Jack Sparrow flees the palace of St. James, Gillette is present when Barbossa interrogated Joshama Gibbs. When the the crew is forced to cooperate with Gibs, Gillette accompanies the crew of Barbossa aboard Providence at dawn. A few days later, swimming, Gillette stood near Barbossa, when Gibbs leads to the helm Groves, so he pointed the way. Gibbs says that they are heading in the right direction when they spot three Spanish galleons, under the command of "The Spaniard". Barbossa, Gillette and Groves order the crew to prepare for the battle. Although he was prepared, the Spanish ships simply pass without opening fire. Knowing that they were behind, Barbossa orders the crew to raise all the sails and Gillette repeats his command. After Providence arrives in Whitecap Bay, Gillette goes ashore with Barbossa, Groves, Gibbs and part of the crew. They find the remains of what happened last night in Whitecap Bay. However, the mermaids later attack Providence, killing all those who remained on board and turn the ship over. Gillette, along with Groves, are frightened and helpless when their ship sinks underwater. Without mastering the situation, Gibbs indicated a further path, so Gillette orders all the crews who were brought ashore to proceed further. The rest of the crew later meet with Jack Sparrow, who help them get the Cartagena Bowls. He also helps bring them to the Fountain of Youth at a time when Blackbeard and his team arrived. There, the rest of the Providence command and the crew of revenge of Queen Anne clash in battle. Gillette fights against one of the zombie pirates, Yoman. The zombie pirate is able to strike at Gillette, forcing him to stumble and fall in the middle of a fight between Barbossa and Blackbeard. Because of this, Gillette falls under the sword of the Black Beard, who cuts his back from behind him. Gillette's body falls on Barbossa, who quickly pushes him away to resume fighting Blackbeard. Later, his body is taken away by two British sailors who survived the battle. Gallery Trivia *Gillette's age is based on his actor Damian O'Hare's age during the filming of The Curse of the Black Pearl. O'Hare was 25 during the filming and the timeline established in On Stranger Tides (which takes place in 1750) sets the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl around 1728 and Gillette's birth around 1703. *''In the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ultimate Sticker Book'', Gillette is mistakenly identified as Theodore Groves and vice versa. In addition, Gillette's name was incorrectly spelled with only one "l". *According to Joe Books Ltd.'s Pirates of the Caribbean comic book writer Chris Schweizer, Gillette was meant to be featured in the planned eight and final issue of the series and it was to be revealed how he survived, but as the series was cancelled in the fifth issue, it is unknown if this is canon or not.@schweizercomics Chris Schweizer on Twitter External links *Gillette on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:English characters Category:Sailors Category:Lieutenants Category:Swordsmen Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Disney characters